


Felis Catus

by strtrk



Series: Step by Step [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strtrk/pseuds/strtrk
Summary: It's been two weeks since Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine became romantically interlinked. Mezoti takes note of Seven's peculiar behavior, and decides to investigate. Set during 'Ashes to Ashes.'
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Step by Step [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Felis Catus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a very different tone than its predecessor- It's shorter and wholesome. I want my J/7 fics to be canon compliant, but for the progression to feel natural without having to write a fic per episode. Think of this as a 'linking fic,' if you will!

Mezoti found it difficult to regenerate. 

Mezoti knew Seven of Nine was behaving abnormally. For the past three weeks, Seven had skipped regeneration cycles, spent inordinate amounts of time checking her reflection in the monitor when she thought nobody could see her, and visiting the Captain’s ready room when she was not called for.  
“Seven’s personal life is irrelevant,” said Icheb firmly, returning to perfecting his science experiment. Mezoti turned to Azan and Rebi.  
“What do you think?” She asked.  
“I-I don’t know,” stuttered Rebi.  
“Maybe she’s busy, Mezoti,” said Azan. The twins exchanged glances before turning back to the potatoes they were trying to clone.  
That wasn’t good enough for Mezoti. She had recently assimilated a parable regarding the Terran species, Felis catus, and its propensity for investigating at great personal risk. Mezoti dismissed the story as preposterous. Seven liked to investigate abnormal happenings on the ship, and Mezoti wanted to be like Seven. 

Mezoti broke from her regeneration cycle to see that Seven was still missing.  
“Computer, state the time.”  
“It is 2200 hours.”  
“Locate Seven of Nine.”  
“Seven of Nine is in Captain Janeway’s quarters.”  
Mezoti considered exiting the cargo bay, but thought better of it, assuming Seven had instructed Ensign Kim to alert her if any of the children triggered the door mechanism. Seven’s efforts to limit Mezoti’s movements only spurred her further to explore every forbidden nook and cranny aboard the starship Voyager.

Keying commands into a console, Mezoti opened the hatch of the cargo bay’s jefferies tube, crawling inside. She crawled to the nearest junction before climbing up two decks to the officer’s quarters on Deck 2. This was the tricky part- which access panel belonged to Captain Janeway? Mezoti wished she had better assimilated the Voyager schematics. Taking a deep breath, she opened one ever so slightly, handling the release mechanism as quietly as possible so as not to make a noise. Peeking over the edge, she saw Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kyoto eating dinner, the former rubbing the latter’s back. Mezoti saw the Commander stiffen at the slight hiss, looking in her direction. Mezoti held her breath, trying to hold the access panel as still as possible, until the Commander finally looked away, laughing at something the Ensign had said. Reattaching the panel, she crawled down a few more feet to open another. Peeking through the crack, she spotted her target.

///

It wasn’t that Kathryn Janeway had consciously avoided telling her friends that she and Seven were together- quite the opposite! She saw no reason to go to lengths to either hide her relationship status nor disclose it. Her rules barring romance were self-imposed, and she knew the crew- her family- would support her, tease her, be happy for her. Except, perhaps, the Doctor. She caught the way he gazed at Seven during staff meetings, and found herself unconsciously standing against Seven’s chair, placing her hands on Seven’s shoulders, possessing her partner. 

The same morning she, Seven, and Chakotay celebrated the disintegration of her vow of celibacy, Tom had broken Fair Haven. What followed was a tumultuous sequence of events involving photonic consciousness that left the Captain feeling incompetent, used, tired. She had cross words with Seven during the staff meeting, which felt natural. Janeway was glad Seven hadn’t altered her behavior on-duty to be kinder to her lover. The only good thing to come of the malfunction was Michael Sullivan’s knowledge of the outside world. She was able to introduce Michael and Seven, and explain why she wanted to be with something in the ‘real world.’ It was difficult for Michael, although he found the fact that Janeway and Seven were both women more perplexing than the fact that Seven was once a Borg drone. (“Aye, the Borg! I reckon me uncle’s been there once, north of Frankfurt?”) 

Janeway was forced to task Seven and Ensign Kim with the holodeck repairs, as B’elanna had her hands full with a possible pattern buffer glitch. Between Fair Haven repairs and caring for the Borg children, Seven and Janeway barely had time to see one another, let alone go through the laborious process of telling their friends. 

Janeway was busy trying to distract herself from the newest problem- Ensign Lyndsay Ballard had been brought back from the dead by a race called the Kobali, who transformed her into a member of their own race. After a brief yet disastrous dinner with Ballard, the Captain found herself with enough time on her hands to invite Seven over for coffee and conversation.

///

“I’ve never tried it, Kathryn.”  
Kathryn fixed her with the same incredulous, disgusted look she did when Seven had refused to help the ailing 8472.  
“How can I love you if you’ve never tried coffee?”  
Seven watched Kathryn turn to the replicator, enjoying the way her loose hair whipped with the sharp movements of her head. Seven reached for her hair, running her fingers through it, massaging Kathryn’s scalp.  
“Computer, one coffee, black.” She glanced at Seven. “And another, a latte.”  
“What is the significance of these designations?” asked Seven, taking the cup.  
“Just try it.” Kathryn kept her eyes fixed on Seven as she took a sip.  
The silken heat coated Seven’s throat. She swallowed hesitantly, enjoying the warmth in her chest.  
“An efficient combination of flavors,” said Seven summarily.  
Kathryn led Seven to the couch, taking a sip of coffee.  
“How was your day, Seven?”  
“I had to enforce punishment program nine-alpha on Azan and Rebi.” Seeing the look of confusion on Kathryn’s face, Seven decided to clarify.  
“A time out.” Kathryn looked at Seven quizzically, before breaking out in laughter.  
“I do not see what is so humorous,” grumbled Seven in faux sullenness, taking another sip of coffee.  
“Humor is irrelevant,” said Kathryn, her mouth twisting into a smile.  
Seven found it difficult to take her eyes off the Captain’s lips. Kathryn caught her gaze, and the two leaned in towards each other, both their lips warm from their coffee. Seven put down her drink on the table as their lips met, wrapping her right leg across Kathryn’s lap. She felt the softness of Kathryn’s hair as she cradled her head. Kathryn broke their kiss. Seven felt this acceptable, as her partner did not have the advantages of Borg lungs. Before Kathryn, Seven never knew breathing could be so tiresome.

///  
Mezoti’s eyes widened. There was Seven, and there was the Captain, and they were….doing something! Mezoti’s lips separated in wonder- she had never seen such a thing before! Seven, her guide, was strict and unwavering, and here was Seven, engaged in- well. Mezoti felt her skin prickle with a mixture of embarrassment and fascination. She knew she would be replaying this memory engram, analyzing what she saw, but for now, she took it in, eyes the size of Tarellian beetles.  
“Kiss,” Mezoti whispered. The memory came flooding back to her. Before her assimilation, Mezoti had seen her parents kiss. A sign of love. This was confusing. Surely Seven didn’t love the Captain, Seven was above irrelevant matters such as love, how could this be-

Mezoti dropped the hatch lid. It clattered tothe floor noisily, exposing her kneeling in the jefferies tube. The sound made Kathryn jump, and Seven stood quickly, staring at the origin of the sound.  
“Mezoti!” gasped Seven.

///

Kathryn watched Mezoti shrink away from the entrance as Seven authoritatively crossed the room. Seven pulled Mezoti out of the jefferies tube by her arm. Kathryn noticed as fear briefly flashed across the young girl’s face.  
“State your purpose,” said Seven, fury in her tone.  
“Seven, let her go.” Kathryn crossed the room, putting a hand on Seven’s hip. “You were a curious little girl too, once.” Seven softened her grip.  
Kathryn knelt to Mezoti’s level.  
“You have some questions, don’t you, Mezoti?”  
Mezoti stood to her full height, bristling with pride.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Kathryn-Captain-this is wrong. Mezoti must be punished,” Seven protested.  
Kathryn knew Seven’s defense mechanisms were going up. The former drone wasn’t ready for the children to find out, especially not like this. Kathryn smiled.  
“Let me handle this, Seven.”

Kathryn led Mezoti to the couch.  
“Ask away, my dear.”  
“I noticed Seven’s abnormal behavior, which led me to investigate.”  
“The mark of a good scientist,” said Kathryn, smiling.  
“I am confused. Why were you...kissing?”  
Kathryn looked at Seven.  
“Do you want to take this one?” she asked. Seven nodded.  
“Mezoti, the Captain and I are in a romantic relationship.”  
“Elaborate,” said Mezoti, mimicking Seven perfectly.  
“The Captain and I are in love, meaning that we see unique meanings in one another. We require one another..”  
“Then I am in love with you, Seven,” said Mezoti, narrowing her eyes.  
“There is more to romantic love than my prior description. It also involves…. kissing.”

Kathryn smiled. Seven’s attempts to explain romance were hindered by her unfamiliarity with the concept. Kathryn took Seven’s hand, looking into Seven’s eyes even as she spoke to Mezoti.  
“Mezoti, people in a romantic relationship are uniquely committed to their partner. They are your equal, your best friend- you are faithful to that person above all others. They are unique. They provide deep emotional fulfillment. They feel like perfection.” Kathryn smiled. “Seven is perfect to me.”  
“Thank you, Captain,” said Mezoti, blinking quickly as she tried to process the information. “You kiss her because you see her as… perfect?”  
“Close enough,” replied the Captain, arching a brow.  
“Mezoti, I forbid you from kissing,” said Seven seriously. 

Kathryn chuckled, tapping her commbadge.  
“Mr. Tuvok?”  
“Tuvok here, ma’am.”  
“Would you mind escorting a guest of mine back to Cargo Bay 2?”  
“On my way, Captain.”

///

“Enter!”  
Tuvok entered the Captain’s quarters, noting first the stench of coffee. Tuvok could never stand the bitter aroma. Tuvok next observed the odd arrangement of people. Seven of Nine sat upright on the couch with Captain Janeway’s head in her lap, Mezoti sitting in a chair across from them, sipping apple juice.  
“Commander,” said Seven, bowing her head uncomfortably.  
“Seven,” replied Tuvok, equally as stoic.  
“Mr. Tuvok!” The Captain sat up, smiling. “Mezoti got...err...lost.”  
“The security panel should have informed me if the children left the cargo bay,” Tuvok began. The Captain waved a hand dismissively.  
“It won’t happen again.”  
Mezoti stood, striding across the room and taking Tuvok’s hand.  
“Goodbye, Mezoti!” The Captain waved as the two exited. 

Tuvok led the girl down the hall to the turbolift, the doors swishing as they stepped inside.  
“Can I give the command, Tuvok?” asked Mezoti.  
“You may,” he replied.  
“Deck 4!” said Mezoti, clearly energized. She continued to speak.  
“Tuvok, have you ever kissed someone?”  
“I believe that is an inappropriate question for me to answer.”  
“I see.”  
“Mezoti…” the turbolift doors slid open and the two stepped out, Tuvok discreetly nodding at passing officers.  
“Yes, Tuvok?”  
“How do you know about kissing?” Tuvok supposed Seven would be alarmed that the girl was researching topics of such maturity. Tuvok and Mezoti stepped into the cargo bay. She relinquished his hand, turning to face him.  
“I saw Seven and the Captain,” said Mezoti matter-of-factly.

///

Mezoti settled into her alcove, unaware of the uncharacteristic expression of shock on the face of the Vulcan she left standing in the doorway.  
As the alcove activated, she whispered a single phrase- “Felis catus.” 

And so it was that Mezoti began to regenerate, her curiosity satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to write the next installment of this little J/7 series! It'll be longer and more ~romantic~, I promise! Oh man, Harry's going to have a cow when he finds out about their relationship...


End file.
